In The Shadows
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: Severus finds Hermione in trouble and the two develop a deep friendship that no one imagined possible. Chapter Twelve has been reposted.§ C'est fini §
1. The Hooded Figure

In The Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: This does not belong to me! None of it does! Well the idea does...  
  
This is a H/S , but there will be G/H and R/L. And could someone please tell me what WIKTT is!!! And (i'm new at this, can you tell?) could someone tell me how to make things italics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped out of the Transfiguration classroom with a smile on her face. Professor McGonagall had been unusually generous with points today. However, she was now left alone as Harry had sped away to the Quidditch pitch to practice and Ron had run off with Lavender.  
  
They're probably snogging right now, Hermione thought. Probably doing a lot more than just snogging.  
  
Hermione wished that she had a boyfriend. Sure, Ron and Harry were great friends, but she wished for a more intimate relationship. All the other Gryffindor girls had boys flocking around them. Although she considered these girls to be somewhat vain and shallow, she sometimes wished she were more like them. Hermione sighed as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She decided that no guy at this school could understand her love for learning or appreciate her intelligence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning, Hermione stepped into the Common Room to meet Harry and Ron so they could walk to breakfast together as they always did.  
  
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed when he saw her. "Hermione, you look terrific!" Hermione had used a good bit of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion and a bit of make- up while getting dressed...something she rarely did.  
  
"You don't think it's a bit much, Harry?" she questioned nervously. She only did it because she wanted boys to notice her, but she did not want the effect to be overwhelming.  
  
"No way, it looks great!" He responded truthfully as he and Hermione exited the Common Room through the portrait hole together.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, just now realizing that the smiling redhead was missing.  
  
"Off somewhere with Lavender," Harry informed her, "Where else?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of breakfast, owls came flooding into the room to deliver the post. Hermione was surprised to find a note with a bundle of beautiful flowers attached fall into her lap.  
  
"Why, what's this?" She wondered aloud. Harry turned and looked, equally curious. Looking over her shoulder, he read the hand written note just loud enough for both of them to hear.  
  
"Beautiful Hermione,  
  
I love you with all my heart. It is truly Merlin's gift that I am allowed to view such a magnificent creature. I can only promise this: I love you and you will love me. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight.  
  
--A secret admirer"  
  
The small bundle of flowers were forget-me-nots: Hermione's favorite flower. Hermione smiled and wondered who might this letter possibly be from.  
  
"Are you going to visit your secret admirer?" Harry questioned, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, well I don't know...perhaps," she looked at the letter again, "Well, maybe not. I mean, I don't know who this is..."  
  
"I think it's better that you don't," Harry agreed. "I don't think it would be safe." For some reason, Harry had a bad feeling about the proposed rendezvous, but he couldn't say exactly why.  
  
If someone wishes to meet me, then he can come to me in person, Hermione thought, rather than make me go out of my way to meet him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione trudged back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Fiddlesticks" said Hermione and the portrait of the fat woman in the pink silk dress promptly swung open on its hinges. She could see Ron and Lavender sprawled out on the couch near the rear of the common room, kissing heatedly. Not wanting to interrupt the preoccupied couple, Hermione made her way into her room.  
  
Yes, finally, not a dorm, but Hermione had her own room. Now that Hermione was the Head Girl, she had her own room with and adjoining bathroom. The room was small and tastefully decorated in the Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold. After putting the small flowers into a vase, she flopped onto the cozy four-poster bed and reread her note.  
  
Who in all of Merlin's magic thinks of me this way? Why will he not just talk to me?? And what is with this you will love me stuff...yeah right!  
  
Her eyes wandered over to the cloak and she bounded out of the bed. Her first class on Friday was Double Potions with Slytherins and there was not way she wanted to be late for Snape's class. She threw warmer robes over her clothes, gathered her books and headed for the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since it was a Friday, Hermione had only two classes and she would be content to spend the remainder of the day in the comfort of the Hogwarts vast library. Unfortunately, while there, she ran into Snape, quite literally. She had been carrying such and enormous stack of books that she had not seen him.  
  
"Five points form Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Snape growled at her, "and do try to be more careful in the future."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. I'm very sorry, sir," Hermione apologized; she was glad that he had not taken away more points. She picked up the fallen books and continued to return them to the proper shelves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening found Hermione on a blanket by the lake reading a thick book underneath a tree. She was glad to get away from everyone and relax in the cool night air.  
  
After reading for quite some time, Hermione looked up and was shocked to see how dark it had become. She estimated that it was nearly ten o'clock. The younger girl looked up and saw a hooded figure approaching her. She gathered her things as she prepared herself for a voice to say, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for being out after curfew." She knew she shouldn't have been outside after dark.  
  
As the hooded figure closed the distance between them, she became aware that it was not a teacher coming. Who then, could it be? Hermione wondered.  
  
The figure took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
"What are y--" she began, but her voice became nonexistent. She tried desperately to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
The man muttered something else and she found that her hands were bound and she could not see. Hermione was beginning to seriously panic.  
  
"I love you, beautiful Hermione, now and always." A man's voice whispered hoarsely into her ear, "You weren't in the tower, my darling. I must punish you."  
  
Then he tore off her robes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hogwarts Potions Master wandered outside, prowling the grounds for any unsuspecting students (preferably Gryffindors). He saw a couple on the ground beneath a tree in what he assumed to be the mad throes of passion.  
  
"What are you two doing outside, this time of night?" Professor Snape snarled as he approached the tree.  
  
Suddenly, the larger figure looked in Snape's direction and vanished, leaving the smaller sprawled out in the grass. When Snape reached the crumpled form, he looked down to find a bound and blindfolded Gryffindor girl lying unconscious and naked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?  
  
Use this handy little button here:  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. Recalling Events

b/In The Shadows/b  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
a/n: Oh! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I nearly screamed when I saw that I had eight whole reviews! This is my first story, so please try to be patient with me...pretty please!  
  
Oh, and thank you to the always wonderful (*snort*) Calyr Mastra, my lovely beta, and even lovlier twin sister. (she's an author here too, read her stories!)  
  
And thank you Gideon, you are a life saver (even though you don't like my story.)  
  
I would also like to acknowlege the writers of I Dream of Hermione, Blank Slate, Regaining, A Perfect Match, A...Mistake?, Last Straw, The Winds of Change, etc. You are all such wonderful writers and inspirations  
  
Everyone keeps saying my fic is like PtQ. I read it so long ago, i must re- read it. If it is to much like yours oh great author of PtQ (and i'm serious, very good author) i am very sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape said to no one imparticular. He bent down and picked up the bushy-haired Gryffindor.  
  
The potions master was about to walk into the castle when he saw a piece of parchment peeking out from between the pages of a thick book Hermione had been reading. He plucked it from the book and read the note. After pocketing the small bit of parchment, Professor Snape continued towards the doors of the castle, leaving the book and the blanket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus?" A tired mediwitch asked. "What is the meaning of waking me up at this hour?"  
  
"Are you blind, Poppy?" Snape asked dryly.  
  
Looking in his arms, she gasped. "Why, that's Hermione Granger!" Madame Pomfrey showed Snape a bed where he could put her, which he did.  
  
"Obviously.."  
  
"Merlin's teeth! What's happened to her?" Pomfrey asked as she began to examine Hermione's injuries.  
  
"Well, I just found her, not five minutes ago, just as she is now." Snape said. "But, if you'll excuse me, I must have a word with Dumbledore, please inform me when she awakes."  
  
"Yes, of course, Severus." Pomfrey replied. With that, Snape turned and left the room, his black robes billowing behind him (like an overgrown bat..he he.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape stopped at the oh-so-familiar stone gargoyle. "Jelly bean," he said to it and it jumped out of Snape's way.  
  
When Snape got into the Headmaster's office, he found the older professor sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hello, Severus," said Dumbledore. "I had a feeling someone was going to show up."  
  
"Hello, Headmaster," said Snape as he sat down."I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad tidings."  
  
The older man's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle, but he urged Snape to continue.  
  
"I was walking the grounds, looking for students outside past curfew, when I saw a couple out beneath a tree. I went to see what they were doing when the larger of the two dissapeared...how I do not know." Snape paused. "When I reached the tree, there was Hermione Granger lying naked, bound, unconscious, and blindfolded. A book that I'm going to assume she was reading was tossed aside carelessly. I was about to take her inside, when I saw this," Snape handed Dumbledore the bit of parchment. "It was inside the book."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Snape after reading the note, "Thank you, Severus. I hope that when Hermione wakes up, she will be able to shed a bit of light on this situation."  
  
Snape nodded and stood to leave.  
  
"I'll want you keeping a close eye on her, friend." Dumbledore said. "We do not know what forces may be at work here. Perhaps it is just a young man, but I do not believe that many people know how to vanish on Hogwarts grounds, as you said this mysterious figure did."  
  
"Of course, sir." At this, Snape turned and headed for the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, as Snape was stepping out of his bathroom wearing a plush black robe, he saw the Hogwart's mediwitch's head appear in his fireplace.  
  
"Severus, she is waking up." Pomfrey's head said.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. I'll be up immediately." Severus replied and then proceded to dress into his usually black robes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see the kind, motherly face of Madame Pomfrey. "How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"Ok, I think." Hermione said. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape.." Pomfrey began, but stopped when she saw him walking into the infirmary. "Why don't I let him tell you." Madame Pomfrey left to do whatever she did all day.  
  
Looking into the eyes of the man she wanted to see least, Hermione repeated her question: "How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you outside. You were, well, tell me what you remember last." Snape said.  
  
Hermione did. "I was reading my book outside, because it was a nice evening and I wanted to get away from all those people. I remember looking up and seeing how dark it was."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Well, when I looked around, I saw someone comming towards me; someone in a hooded cloak. I thought it was a teacher preparing to reprimand me for being out so late," Hermione said. "The next thing I know, this person has my hands tied and I'm blindfolded. He whispers in my ear that I was not in the tower and that he must punish me."  
  
Hermione looked up. "And that is the last thing I remember..." Hermione's eyes grew ashamed and began to fill with tears, "But I am afraid that much more than what I remember has happened."  
  
"I can only tell you what I know, Miss Granger," Snape said, "and that is only what I saw."  
  
"Pray tell, Professor, what did you see?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I saw two figures beneath a tree, and I was about to take away points when the larger of the two disapeared. When I reached the tree I saw you." Snape did not want to tell Hermione what he saw.  
  
"And?"  
  
Not able to look her in the eyes, Snape continued. "You were bound, blindfolded, naked and unconscious. I feared the worst, so I picked you up and brought you here."  
  
"....oh"  
  
"But," Snape said, "not before picking up a note from your book."  
  
What note? Hermione thought. Oh, wait....*that* note.  
  
The thought of being raped made Hermione sick, and she did not want Snape here. True, he was not being the slimy, sarcastic, sneering git he was in class, but Snape was Snape.  
  
Why is she taking this so calmly? Snape wondered. Perhaps it has not had enough time to register in her mind. Perhaps, she does not full understand what has happened.  
  
"I have been assigned by the headmaster to keep an eye on you." Snape told Hermione. "So, if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I am not much of a social person, so I do not know how much I can help you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Snape left, Hermione dropped her walls and began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?  
  
I wonder what this button does?  
  
|  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
\/ 


	3. Oh, what a RELIEF!

In The Shadows  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
To Persephone13 I know, I know...you are very right. Please be patient with me, I am very new at this.  
  
Fifteen reviews, fifteen reviews! Yah, yah, yah! Oh yah! I am so loved! La-di-da!   
  
BTW, if you would like me to e-mail you when I post another chapter; send me your e-mail address at tag729@hotmail.com and put FAN in the subject line. I will try my hardest to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...and the he brought her to the hospital wing."  
  
"Oh, Albus! How terrible!" Professor McGonnagal said.  
  
"It is a shame, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "that a young witch cannot go outside without getting hurt."  
  
Hogwart's Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House were discussing the previous nights happenings involving Hermione Granger.   
  
"I asked Severus to keep an extra close eye on her." Dumbledore said, and when McGonnagal gave him a *look* he continued. "He was the one to find her, Minerva. Besides, if this has anything dealing with dark matters, he is the best educated and experienced in the matter."  
  
"But, really, Dumbledore! It's Snape, for Merlin's sake!" McGonnagal did not like the Potions Master (to say the least.)  
  
"I know how you feel about him, Minerva, but he is close to me and I trust him." Dumbledore said. "He is really not all that bad."  
  
"Yes, well... " Minerva sighed. "Do we know anything of who it was?"  
  
"That is exactly what I intend to discover, Minerva." Severus had just entered the room. Luckily, he had not heard the comments on the previous topic.  
  
"Oh, hello Severus." Dumbledore greeted him, McGonnagal did likewise.  
  
"Headmaster, Minerva," Snape nodded at them both. "Poppy has given me good news."  
  
The two addressees looked up. "Yes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hermione was very lucky that I appeared when I did, because for some reason, I scared her attacker off. She was not raped as we had thought, but she is very shaken."  
  
"Of course, but yes, that is good news. Thank you, Severus."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Severus turned around and left the circular office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I was not, well, raped?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"No, dear. I did a complete exam, and besides from a bit of bruising, you are in perfect physical health." The mediwitch replied.  
  
"Well, that is a relief! I was so scared when I woke up, because I remembered almost nothing from last night."  
  
Severus Snape walked into the infirmary, "A relief indeed, Ms. Granger." He said to her. Madame Pomfrey walked away. "But that is no reason to let your guard down. Your attacker disappeared," he paused for effect, "on Hogwart's grounds."  
  
"But, that is not possible!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently it is," Snape said. "How are you feeling, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Oh, I'm better now that I know what happened."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry Potter had just entered the hospital wing.   
  
Snape winced. "I am glad to hear that. Good day."  
  
Ron who was right behind Harry looked at Hermione nervously. "What was *he* doing in here?"  
  
"Oh, Ron! Don't you worry. He just wanted to know how I was feeling." Hermione said. "Dumbledore told him to keep an eye on me."  
  
"And why is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione told her friends. "Besides, he's being kind of civil."  
  
Harry and Ron made futile attempts not to laugh. Hermione didn't blame them. If she had not experienced it herself, she would probably be acting the same.   
  
"But that is not why were here." Said Ron, changing she subject. "Where were you last night, young lady?" Ron said, mimicking a concerned mother.  
  
"Yea! We searched everywhere for you!" Ron added. "We even went into the library!"  
  
"Willingly." Harry added.  
  
Hermione smiled, "My, my! You must have been worried."  
  
"Well, we knew if you weren't anywhere else, you might be here!" Harry said.  
  
"I even told Lav to wait so I could find you!" Ron informed her.  
  
"I am touched." Hermine said. "And, if you must know, I had gone outside. The weather was lovely yesterday." Hermione began to tell her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Guess what I got for Easter? Snape's™ Potions Candy! (yum!)  
I know this chapter was short, but I will try to update often.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Alms, alms, for the poor.   
Please be so kind as to drop a small donation in the box.  
Thank you kind soul.  
  
(Plot ideas, constructive criticism, praise, flames, and especially begging for more: all welcome!)  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|   
  
*  
  
\/ 


	4. Teacher Assistants

In The Shadows  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all my reviewers, thank you!I am truly flattered! Thank you for the "WOW" 's. :) I honestly didn't think anyone would really like my story! I am so pleased that you do.  
  
BTW, if you would like me to e-mail you when I post another chapter; send me your e-mail address at tag729@hotmail.com and put FAN in the subject line. I will try my hardest to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione finished telling her best friends about last night, they were quite alarmed.  
  
"But, why would some one want to attack you?" Ron asked, more to himself than Hermione.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. "Do you not think that had I known, I would have avoided doing anything that would put me in such danger?"  
  
"Well, yes, of course! But..."  
  
"I don't go around breaking rules like the both of you." Hermione smiled, "You know that."  
  
"Hungry, 'Mione?" Harry asked tactfully. He had a feeling that Hermione was not up to discussing the events.  
  
"Yes, famished." Hermione said. It was nearly lunch time and she hadn't eaten since last night. Even then, she did not eat very much.   
  
"Ok, let's go!" Ron said. Food was always the top of his list.  
  
"Well, could you wait outside for a moment? I must get out of the dreadful thing!" Hermione said, indicating the hospital gown Madame Pomfrey had given her.  
  
"Yeah, sure. C'mon Ron." Harry said. Together they exited the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked about, there was a moderate amount of people eating already. When the trio reached Harry and Ron's usual seats, they parted ways. As Head Girl, Hermione had the opportunity to sit at the Head Table if she so chose, which she did very often. She liked being able to sit up there, singled out from the rest of the students.  
  
The only seat open was on the far end, next to Professor Snape.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Granger." He greeted her. "I hope this day finds you well?"  
  
"Better than this morning, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I wanted to thank you, sir." the Gryffindor continued. "for rescuing me."  
  
"Yes, well." He said in reply.  
  
Snape turned and began to talk to McGonagall about the upcoming Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, of course.   
  
Hermione looked down at her food. Even though she had not eaten much, she found that she was not hungry. With a wave of her wand, she cleared her plate.   
  
McGonagall had proposed a wager to Snape on the Quidditch match. Fifteen galleons to the winner.   
  
Hermione was about to leave when the Headmaster stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"I find it time to remind thoes of you who are in your seventh year that the professors are beginning to accept applications for assistants. Information should be posted by each classroom. Applications are due by Wednesday and results wil be posted by Friday." Dumbledore sat down again.  
  
"Am I allowed to apply to more than one teacher?" Hermione asked Snape.  
  
He turned to her, "Yes, you may apply to three different teachers. You must, however, state if a teacher is your first choice."  
  
"Oh, good." Hermione said happily, who was trying to narrow her choices down to three.  
  
"I am sure that you won't have any trouble being accepted to whichever position you apply."   
  
"Thank you, sir" Hermione took one last gulp of pumpkin juice and stood to leave.  
  
Once she was on her way to Gryffindor Tower, she realized what had happened. Snape had paid her a compliment. Surely she had been dreaming! Perhaps, Hermions pondered, it is because Dumbledore told him to be nice to me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" Harry had stepped through the Portrait Hole.   
  
"Oh, Hello Harry." Hermione looked over from her comfortable chair.  
  
"I know you are going to apply to be a Teaching Assistant." Harry said knowingly. "Which one, though?"  
  
"Well, Snape informed me that I could apply to three at the maximum." Hermione told him, "I'm just trying to narrow down my choices."  
  
"Being three TA's? Isn't that a bit much?"  
  
"Dont be daft, Harry!" Hermione smiled. "One is only allowed to be a TA for one teacher, but may apply to three different teachers."  
  
"What if all three accept you?"  
  
"Then, I'll simply have to choose. Are you going to apply?"  
  
"No, Quidditch takes up much of my time. Besides, I don't think I would enjoy it." Harry told her.   
  
"Maybe you would like to be Madame Hooch's TA," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Now there's an idea." Harry said. "Which ones are you applying to?"  
  
"Well, that's what I'm trying to decide. I think I've got it narrowed down to three, though. Potions, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration"  
  
At that moment, the rest of the seventh years entered chatting amicably about the TA's.   
  
Neville decided to apply to Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures; Lavender and Parvati were both applying to Divination; Ron was going to apply to Care of Magical Creatures; Seamus and Dean were applying to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
All were shocked to learn that Hermione had the courgage to apply for Snape's TA.  
  
"Why would anyone put themselves through that hell?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I love potions, despite the instructor, its almost like an art." Hermione tried to explain. It was a lost cause.   
  
"Sorry to say this 'Mione, but you've gone completely nutters," Ron said to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Please, sir, may I have more? (reviews, that is!)  
Just leave a helping of good, nutritious reviews in the box.  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
|  
  
*  
  
\/ 


	5. The Results Are In and She Will Be So Je...

In The Shadows  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all of my wonderful reviewers. I love you all. So very much. Actually I just love your reviews, since i dont really know you. But i digress. Just wanted to say thanks! An thank you, Silver*Chime (*virtual hugs*)  
  
And to cayla mastra, thank you *so very much* for reviewing under my name. Dear sister (and sometimes beta), it makes me look like an idiot. :P Oh well! What's a girl to do?  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days went by relatively uneventful. Hermione had turned in all her applications on time and was eagerly awaiting the results.  
  
Snape was rather shocked when Hermione turned in a TA application to him. Potions was her first choice. She hoped Snape would pick her, but he would probably choose a Slytherin. That left Arithmancy and Transfiguration. She wasn't sure which she would choose if she were to be accepted by both teachers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thursday came and went. On Friday, Hermione woke up especially early. She did not have to patrol the grounds last night, so she was rather refreshed. She showered and she dressed. Once she was ready to go, Hermione raced to the castle's foyer. There were few students awake so early; It was six am and breakfast was not to be served for another half hour.   
  
She looked at the bulletin board (or the wizard's equivalent) where the results had always been posted.   
  
"Snape, Snape..." she said to herself searching the board for his name.  
  
Potions Master Severus Snape's Results  
1. Hermione GrangerGryffindor  
2. Blaise ZambiniSlytherin  
3. Draco MalfoySlytherin  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione was ecstatic. It did not matter where the other professors had placed her. She could not believe Snape had chosen her; she was sure he would pluck a student from the Serpent's Den to be his first pick.  
  
Hermione headed down to the dungeon with a smile on her face.  
  
On Hermione's way down, she passed Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the _mud blood_," he said, emphasizing the heinous word.  
  
"Hello, Draco!" Hermione replied with a smile on her face. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her in disbelief. Hermione didn't seem to notice, "Lovely day, isn't it?" She continued towards Snape's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enter" came the voice from inside the the dungeon office.  
  
Hermione stepped in. "I just wanted to inform you that I am accepting the position as your TA."  
  
The professes smiled -wait... a smile? Snape? Hermione was bewildered. "I am glad. You were by far the most qualified. The essay was very thorough and exquisite."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Minerva will be most jealous." Snape smiled again. It was a good look for him, Hermione decided. "She wanted you as her assistant."  
  
"Did she?" Hermione asked. "Oh... Well, I must be off. My friends will begin to wonder." Hermione turned to leave but stopped and without turning back said: "You should smile more, Professor."  
  
"Is that so?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione turned to look at him, but barely. "It is so." And she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast Hermione received two letters; one from her parents and one from the Headmaster.  
  
She turned to look at Severus; He too had receive a note from Dumbledore. The Headmaster requested a meeting with both Professor Snape and Miss Granger before classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus, Hermione." The headmaster greeted the two with a smile. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"It is not as if we had a choice, Headmaster." Snape said with a dry smile.   
  
"There is still the matter of Hermione's attacker." Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly. Not waiting for any more pleasantries.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, I know.. the shortest chapter yet. I promise, i'll upload soon!  
  
Pick a button, any button! Oops, there's only one! [WEG!] HA! HA! You must pick that one!  
|  
*  
|  
*  
|  
*  
|  
*  
|  
*  
\/ 


	6. Invisible

In The Shadows  
Chapter Six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for the reviews. My bunnies are thriving! :) I have so many reviews that it takes up more than one page. LadyTiffany is quite pleased with herself.   
  
Writing another story is LadyTiffany. Spirit Week At Hogwarts is the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What about my attacker?" Hermione asked. "I mean, it's all over and done with, right? It's all been taken care of?"  
  
"Your attacker was either a very powerful wizard or a student here who learned a very difficult art." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Apparating is impossible on Hogwarts grounds, Hermione; I know that. You Know that." Severus said, "So how is it possible that your attacker disappeared before my very eyes?"  
  
"Perhaps they had an invisibility cloak?" Hermione suggested uncertainly.  
  
"When one is wearing an invisibility cloak, my dear, one does not disappear in the blink of an eye." Dumbledore said. "You can see that they are putting something on before they totally disappear."  
  
"The art of invisibility is difficult to master," Snape said. "But it is possible."  
  
"Do you know anyone that--" Hermione began, but was stopped short when the Potions Master disappeared. "I suppose that answers my question."  
  
A book was lifted into the air; it lay flat open while the pages began to turn.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it does," came Snape's voice form somewhere in the vicinity of the book. The book snapped shut and was put down.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She shrieked and nearly fell form her chair.  
  
Snape laughed a short laugh.  
  
"That is enough, Severus." Dumbledore said.   
  
Severus became visible again. He was sitting in the chair looking as though he never moved.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I want to be able to do that."  
  
"And perhaps someday you will." Dumbledore said. "As you know, Miss Granger, this upcoming weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, you will be retraining from the trip this weekend because of recent events."  
  
"But...but-- SIR!" Hermione sputtered. "I am the Head Girl! I am allowed to go by myself any weekend I want! I know that town like I know my wand!" Hermione glared up at the old man.  
  
"It is for safety precautions, stupid girl!" Snape growled, "What? Do you want to be attacked again?"  
  
Hermione fixed her icy glare on the Potions Master, "Perhaps you should not smile more, sir!" She said, her eyes glittering. "It makes you look almost human, and Merlin knows everyone would die of shock if they saw that!"  
  
"A detention, Miss Granger." Snape sneered.  
  
Hermione left the room, "Safety indeed!" She muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped into the hall and began walking to the dungeon.  
  
"I heard you had a visitor last Friday, Miss Granger," came a voice.  
  
Hermione swiftly turned in that direction. "That is none of your concern!" She said acidly. She looked around and saw no one. "Who's there?"  
  
A hooded figure stepped from that shadows. Hermione froze. She opened her mouth and closed it again.  
  
"I do not want you to be scared of me now, Hermione." said the man. "Remember, you must learn to love me." He advance on her.  
  
Hermione found her voice. She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...she told you to smile more, did she?"  
  
Snape glared at him.  
  
"You are supposed to be earning her trust, Severus. Do not go around scaring the poor child."  
  
"Headmaster, it was a harmless--" The Potions Master began. He was cut off when a girls scream pierced the air.  
  
Severus Snape bolted from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" Snape saw the young girl lying on the cold stone ground. Her robes dishevelled. She was still screaming, but no one else was around.   
  
Snape shook the girls shoulders. "Hermione!" Not knowing what else to do, he slapped her cheek. (not too hard, mind you! just hard enough to snap her out of it!)  
  
Hermione looked up at him for a moment and them began to sob. Severus grimaced, perhaps she was better off crying.   
  
"Take her to you extra room, Severus." Dumbledore had just come out from behind the gargoyle.   
  
"Not to the hospital wing?"  
  
"I'll send Poppy down to check on her. She won't be happy, but it is your trust she needs to earn; Not Poppy's."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape picked up the young girl and took her to the dungeon. There few students in the dungeons, but fortunately, they had the tact to say nothing.   
  
"Tranquil" Snape said when he reached his chambers. The wall moved and formed into an archway. He walked through and into his sitting room. He walked into a door on his left, his spare bedroom, and placed the young girl on his bed. He took off her shoes and took a warm cream colored blanket from the closet and covered her with it. Hermione stopped crying and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Today we will be making veritaserum." Snape told his class. "The instructions and ingredients are in chapter seventeen."  
  
The class took out their books.  
  
"Potter, Weasley. Come see me in my office. Now." Snape sneered.  
  
The two boys gave each other bewildered looks before following the professor into his office.  
  
"I just want to inform you that your friend has been attacked again and the Headmaster has requested that she stay in my extra quarters."  
  
"Your quarters, sir?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Ask the Headmaster about it, Weasley." And with that, he dismissed them.  
  
He sat down at his desk. "When your done, put it in a vial and place it in that cabinet." He pointed cabinets lining the wall. "We will test everyone tomorrow. Anyone who does not finish today will receive detention today. Anyone whose potion does not work tomorrow will have detention tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My bunnies are getting bigger and need more food. Please feed them! (cute pleading smile)  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/  
  
\/\/  
  
\/ 


	7. In His Chambers

In The Shadows  
Chapter Seven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for the reviews. My bunnies are thriving! :) I have so many reviews that it takes up more than one page. LadyTiffany is quite pleased with herself.   
  
The reviews are what keeps me going. Even the bad reviews. I like to know that people are reading and enjoying my story. If you have any ideas that you might like to see in the story, I will gladly listen (read?).   
  
I have another story called Spirit Week At Hogwarts; check it out!  
  
I'm not cheesy, thank you very much! :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. *Where am I?* she thought.   
  
The room she was in was tastefully decorated in neutrals and earth tones. She had never seen this room before. *How did I get here?*  
  
A door creaked open. Snape peeked his head in.   
  
"You're awake, I see."  
  
She glared at him. "Obviously." she said icily. "Where am I?"  
  
"You've been sleeping all day. It's nearly supper time." He told her. "You are in my guest quarters, Miss Granger."   
  
Hermione's mind reeled back in shock. "How did I come about lying in your guest quarters?"  
  
"You were attacked again. And the Headmaster requested that you stay in here so I could keep a close eye on you."  
  
"Grand. Just grand."   
  
"Through that door is a bathroom and through that door is a closest. The house elves have already brought your things here.  
  
"Albus seems to think that you should be staying here for a considerable amount of time."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"And about your detention, Miss Granger." Snape growled. "You will be making a veritaserum potion to be tested on Monday."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I have a private lab that you may use. If you go into the sitting room, it is the door exactly opposite yours."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"And be careful, Miss Granger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, after supper, Hermione made her veritaserum under the watchful eye of Snape. She read the instructions in her book and got out the ingredients that she needed. She precisely measured everything to be exact and mixed it carefully. When she finished she carefully cleaned and put everything back in its place.  
  
Hermione loved her teacher's private lab. Everything was so neat and much better equipment than the students were allowed.   
  
That evening while in the sitting room, which was decorated with ebony furniture and a black shag carpet, Hermione was sitting on a black love seat near the fireplace doing her homework.   
  
"Professor?" Hermione said.  
  
Snape looked up.  
  
"About me being your assistant."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly will I be doing?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Your job, Miss Granger, will be to make my job easier."   
  
"You will be doing quite a bit of the mindless tedium I have to go through: grading papers, making lesson plans, supervising detentions." Suddenly, a wicked grin came across his face and Hermione became scared.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I was just thinking..." There was that wicked grin again. "You will also be going to some of the staff meetings in my place."  
  
"I take it that they are not interesting?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
Hermione stood up. "Yes, well. Lucky me, then."   
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Goodnight, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Granger." Snape returned.  
  
Hermione opened her door and, before she walked in, she turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about you smiling and being almost human and that bit." Hermione looked at her stockinged feet.  
  
"Mmm, yes. Quite an outburst, Miss Granger." He looked at her. "Forgiven."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said into the fireplace. A boy's head appeared. His raven black hair messy and his glasses crooked.  
  
"Hermione? How are you feeling?"  
  
Hermione smiled wryly. "As good as things can be expected, I suppose."  
  
"Is he being horrid?"  
  
"Snape? Actually, no. We just had a short conversation about me being his assistant."  
  
"Why is it that he's never nice in class then?"  
  
"He has to be nice to me, Harry. Dumbledore said he has to keep a close eye on me, and if he was being horrid, I doubt the Headmaster would like that!"  
  
Harry yawned. "So, I'll meet you tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I..." Hermione looked at her hands. "I can't go."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Let's talk about it tomorrow morning, Harry."   
  
"Sure. Sleep well, Hermione."  
  
"You too, Harry."  
  
Although Hermione had been sleeping all day, she again found herself very sleepy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
783 Words  
  
Please review! Please, oh, please, oh please!  
  
"Use all the talents you posses, for the woods would be very silent if no birds sang except the best."  
--Henry Van Dyke.  
  
Right there. No, a little to the left, a little more; Ok, a lot left, now down some.   
Now click. 


	8. I Just Can't

In The Shadows  
Chapter Eight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...a big hello to all intelligent life forms everywhere...and to everyone else out there, the secret is to bang the rocks together guys."  
--The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten Thousand thank you's to all my reviewers and Calyr Mastra, my beta!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up Saturday morning and looked about. It wasn't so bad here, she supposed. Except for the fact that *Snape* is next door. Ugh! She did not understand why she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. It's not as if she wouldn't be surrounded by people.   
  
No room for a scary man to hide in the shadows.   
  
Hermione shuddered. It was scary, though. She hated the thought of someone following her around. But, would she not be in more danger if she were alone? Which she would no doubt be since all her friends were going to Hogsmeade. All of her attacks had taken place on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
She was supposed to go shopping with Ginny today. Ginny wanted Hermione's help in picking out some new robes from Gladrag's Wizard Wear. Hermione sighed. Ginny would understand. It's not like Hermione could do anything about it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione got out of bed, showered dressed and put on some robes. She walked into the sitting room.   
  
Snape was talking to Dumbledore via fireplace.   
  
"I'm off," she said to him.  
  
"Off, where, exactly?" came Snape's sneering voice. Was that a hint of concern?  
  
"Off to the Great Hall, exactly." Hermione said cooly.  
  
Hermione tapped the wall with her wand and an archway formed she walked through.   
  
She looked uncertainly around the hallway. It was dark. Had the dungeons always been this dark? There were so many shadows. So many places for someone to sit and wait for and unsuspecting prey.   
  
So many places for her *secret admirer* to sit and wait.  
  
Hermione did a 180 and hurried back into the sitting room. The archway closed.  
  
Snape was no longer conversing with the fireplace but with a mirror. "Eddie, just shut up. I didn't ask for your advice and I very well don't care what an old looking glass has to say about anything."  
  
"Fine, Severus, have it your way." The mirror tried to sound nonchalant, but Hermione could hear the hurt in its voice.   
  
Severus turned and looked at Hermione. "Something amiss?"  
  
"It's, well, it's just that...it's kinda dark out there." Hermione looked at her feet.  
  
"I am well aware of that."  
  
"You see, um, there are too many shadows...." Hermione was wringing her fingers. "Just...there are...so many places for, well..."  
  
Hermione sank to the floor.  
  
Severus walked over to her. "Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears. "I can't go out there." She laughed. "Oh, gods. Look at me! I'm such an idiot."  
  
"No. Anyone would be acting just as you are if they were in your place, Miss Granger."  
  
"Umm...will you...." Hermione bit her lip. "Will you walk me up to the Great Hall, Professor?" Hermione hated to sound like such a damsel in distress, but she just couldn't go out. She felt to vulnerable.  
  
"Of course, I was going up to eat breakfast myself."  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So together they walked to the Great Hall. Not talking, not laughing, not anything; simply enjoying the silence and each others company.  
  
"I'll be sitting with my friends today, Professor." Hermione said to him upon entering the Great Hall. "I've got to explain why I can't go to Hogsmeade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You and Snape are getting pretty cozy there, 'Mione." Ron stupidly commented.  
  
"Well Ronald, if *you* had been attacked and almost raped twice *you* would have a teacher at *your* side as well!" Hermione snapped.  
  
The table went silent, and Ron turned redder that tomatoes.  
  
"I can't go to Hogsmeade today, Ginny." Hermione said, turning to the tomatoe's younger sister.  
  
"What?" Ginny looked up at Hermione. "Why not? What's wrong?"  
  
"Safety precautions," Hermione said not unsarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "but we'll bring you back stuff."  
  
"No, don't. Really, it's ok. I doubt I would've been up for Hogsmeade even had I been allowed to go."  
  
Harry put an arm around his friend. "We love you, Hermione. You know that, right."  
  
"I know Harry." Hermione smiled a shaky smile.  
  
"What's wrong? I mean, I know *what's wrong*, but is there something else?" Harry asked with a face full of concern.  
  
"I just feel so incompetent and vulnerable! Oh, you wouldn't understand." Hermione sighed. She stood up. "I...I've just got to be alone right now."  
  
Hermione made a swift exit, her breakfast untouched.  
  
Once she left the Great Hall, she found that things were... not so bright. So she climbed up to a window ledge and sat there; her eyes glittering with tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up at the Head Table, two men had been keeping their eyes on a certain young Gryffindor.  
  
Upon seeing her leave, Snape glanced over to Dumbledore. The latter nodded and Snape to left the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape said, he looked up and saw her sitting near the window, crying. He raised up his arms to help her down. She slowly descended into his arms. He let go of her and she turned to face him.  
  
"Everyone must think I'm some sort of invalid or idiot or something. I can't go anywhere by myself." She said quietly.  
  
"No one thinks that, and even if they did, it would not matter." Snape said to her. "Since when do you care what people think?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Fancy breakfast in my quarters?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Severus put an arm around her shoulders, in a sign of friendship, comfort, concern, and protection. "Let's go, then."  
  
Together, they walked back to the dungeons in silence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Use all the talents you posess, for the woods would be very silent if not birds sang except the best."  
--Henry Van Dyke  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want YOU to reVIEW!  
  
I waaant you to review!  
I neeeed you to review!  
I'd looove for you to review!  
I'm beggin you to review!  
  
Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you reading?  
Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you reading?  
  
What song did that ^ used to be before I changed the words? 10 points to the house of the person who gets it right.  
  
Please Review  
\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\/  
\/ 


	9. I Am Sam

In The Shadows  
Chapter Nine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SCULLY: I don't care. Mulder, this is a needle in a haystack. These poor souls have been dead for 50 years. Let them rest in peace. Let sleeping dogs lie.   
MULDER: No, I won't sit idly by as you hurl cliches at me. Preparation is the father of inspiration.   
SCULLY: Necessity is the mother of invention.   
MULDER: The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom.   
SCULLY: (taking another bite) Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we may die.   
MULDER: I scream, you scream, we all scream for nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicles.   
(MULDER sets the book down and lunges for SCULLY. He grabs her arm and takes a bite of the dreamsicle. The cone breaks and pieces of the dessert splatter down on the book.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought that my little stories would get such praise. You make me feel loved!!!  
  
I'm going on a retreat this weekend and I will not be back until Sunday. So I won't be able to post. Sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Hermione was in Severus's sitting room; she was doing her homework. Severus on the other hand was in his potions lab doing Merlin knows what.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape called from the lab.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"There is a book on my desk in my bedroom. Would you mind getting it for me?"  
  
Hermione sighed. She stood up and walked into his bedroom and towards his desk. His bedroom was decorated in the same colors as hers but with a bit more personal touch. She picked up the thick leather bound book and headed back towards the door.  
  
Something on his dresser caught her eye. There was a picture of Severus and another man. They were smiling and laughing. Severus smiled and waved and the other man winked at her. She picked up the picture frame.  
  
Hermione gave Snape the book and sat down on a counter. She studied the picture.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked, holding it up for him to see.  
  
"I believe that is myself, Miss Granger." Snape said eyeing the picture.  
  
"Well, obviously! But who is this man with you?"  
  
"That is Sam." Severus said. "Samuel Copernicus Taylor."  
  
"Copernicus?" Hermione asked.   
  
Severus shrugged, "His parents were big astronomy fans." He said. "I was actually talking with him this morning."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He's coming for a visit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening, after supper, Harry walked Hermione to Snape's quarters. She thanked him and walked inside. In the sitting room was a handsome man sitting with Severus. They were drinking wine and talking.   
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said. "This is my old friend, Sam Taylor."  
  
Hermione stuck out her hand. "Hello, Mr. Taylor."  
  
He shook it. "Call me Sam, Hermione." He smiled. "Any friend of Sev's can call me 'Sam'."  
  
"But I'm not--"  
  
"Call me Sam." He smiled his warm smile. "Call me Sam."  
  
"Miss Granger, you do remember that you are to be teaching my first year Hufflepuffs tomorrow after your potions class." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
"Good, give me the lesson plans you have made out, so that I may look over them."  
  
Hermione dug through her bag and found what she was looking for. She handed them to her Professor. He in turn handed her a stack of parchment. She looked puzzled.  
  
"Third-year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw papers on swelling potions." He smiled an evil smile. "You get to grade them."  
  
Hermione took them and walked to a table. She took out her quill and began to read the papers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Hermione lay in bed trying to sleep. The silence was deafening. It was black as pitch in the dungeons at night and Hermione didn't like it. No moonlight shining in the windows.  
  
She rolled over, closed her eyes, and tried to think happy thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apparently, Hermione had managed to fall asleep because she had just dozed off when she was awaken by a creak. She sat bolt upright and looked around wildly. Someone had opened her door. The light in the sitting room was still on. *It's probably just the Professor, checking up on me.* She thought.  
  
She heard footsteps coming closer. A hand reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Professor?"  
  
"No," whispered a voice.  
  
It was Sam.  
  
She looked up.   
  
He smiled at her. "I'm just making sure you're all right." He turned and walked out of the room. She heard him exiting Snape's quarters.  
  
It had been a nice gesture, but for some reason, Hermione was unnerved. 


	10. The Morning After

In The Shadows  
Chapter Ten  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You guys, I seriously do not know how long this is going to continue. I am being inspired as I go along.  
  
I just got back from the best weekend and I am so on some kind of spiritual high. When I came back and saw the reviews, I almost started to cry! Seriously, though, I really did cry at youth group b/c I was telling everyone how great my SEARCH retreat was. I was crying and then laughing b/c I was crying. I bet I looked like an idiot!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up Friday morning. She had not gotten much sleep the previous night. She kept hearing things go 'bump' in the dark.   
  
*Let's face it!* Hermione thought to herself. *You are being totally paranoid!* Hermione seriously needed a week of relaxation. *Well, maybe I can get a weekend of relaxation.* She pondered hopefully.  
  
After getting ready for her day, Hermione stepped into the sitting room. On the table were her lesson plans. From a small dining room, Severus called to her.   
  
She went into the room. Snape was sitting there with Sam, eating. "Good morning, Sam; Good morning, Professor Snape."  
  
"Good morning, Hermione!" Sam said brightly. "Care to join us for a bit of breakfast?"  
  
"Umm...no." Hermione said. Snape looked up. "I thought I'd go to eat with Harry and Ron."  
  
Snape looked at her with a question on his face.  
  
"No, I can go by myself. I'll be fine." Hermione responded, reading his curious and concerned face.  
  
Something was up. Hermione hadn't eaten in the Great Hall since she had stormed out so angrily and she had not walked alone in the halls since her last attack.  
  
After bidding her farewells, Hermione left the room.  
  
"Excuse me, Sam." Severus said to his friend. He stood up and followed Hermione from the room.  
  
"Miss Granger?"   
  
Hermione turned and looked at him. "I'll be O.K., Professor." Hermione said in a comforting voice. But was she reassuring her professor, or herself? "Really. I'm a big girl."  
  
"If you're sure..." He said skeptically.  
  
"I am." She was about to leave but turned back around. "But, Professor?"  
  
He too turned around.   
  
"I was wondering...well, um. I have something that...I think I might want to tell you." She sputtered. "Could I talk to you between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs today?"  
  
Snape eyed her warily. "Of course, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione turned, tapped the stone wall with her wand and walked into the hallway.   
  
She looked around at everything. She did not want to go back into the room and make a fool of herself. But everything was so dark. Its funny how things seem brighter when you're not alone. She did not want to react the way she acted last Saturday.   
  
Hermione pasted a smile on and turned around. She walked into the dining area. "I've decided that I'm really not hungry after all."  
  
"Well, then!" Sam said. "Join us! Have a cup of tea!"  
  
Hermione did not feel like having a cup of tea with smiling people. "Actually, I think I'll go over my lesson plans."  
  
Snape nodded and Sam shrugged. Hermione left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Harry said, smiling brightly. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I'm okay, I guess." Hermione responded. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind lately."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to the front of the room.  
  
Hermione hardly paid any attention in class this morning. She was to preoccupied thinking of what she would say to her teacher when the class ended. Why, oh, why had she said anything? She knew she was being far too paranoid for her own good. It was probably nothing.  
  
Hermione was also nervous about teaching a class. What if they didn't listen to her because she was a student? Hermione remembered that the class was a Hufflepuff class and they were usually good honest students. But there was that 'what if?' lingering in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape said when the class was over. "My office."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione said. She turned to Harry and Ron. "I'll see you two later."  
  
They wished her luck and went on their way.  
  
"You have ten minutes until the next class starts." Snape informed her after she walked into his office.  
  
"Well, its just that..." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Speak up, girl." Snape growled.  
  
"It's about your friend, Sam."  
  
Snape's eyebrows went up. "Sam? What about Sam?"  
  
"He, well, um... you see the thing is." Hermione paused and looked around. "Sam came into my room last night."  
  
Snape's look of curiosity quickly became one of shock. "You're room?"  
  
"Yeah. He just came in, brushed my hair off my cheek and when I looked up he said he was just checking on me. You know, making sure I'm alright." Hermione took a deep breath. "I really didn't like that. It was a nice gesture and all, but it scared me to no end."  
  
Severus frowned. "Yes. I will have to speak with him."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Snape nodded and Hermione left the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for patiently waiting for me this weekend. Well, maybe not patient and you had no choice but to wait...but anyways. Thank you for reading! I love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! Thank you in advanced! (Since I know that you are going to! :) Right? Right?) 


	11. Where Is That Blasted Vial?

In The Shadows  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am back in school, so I can't update as often. I'm sorry, but I'll try to be super loyal to my wonderful readers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had a great time teaching the Hufflepuff class. She had been so nervous about it, she totally forgot everything else going on. The students were attentive and smart. *Maybe *I* could teach at Hogwart's someday.* Hermione thought. *Professor Granger. Hmmm...that sounds very nice.*  
  
When Hermione entered Snape's chambers, she once again saw Severus sitting with Sam. They both looked up when she entered. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, sirs." She said politely and turning to her teacher. "I'll just be in my room."  
  
Snape nodded and Hermione entered the room she had come to know as her own. It too had a personal touch to it now; pictures on the chest of drawers, thick spell books stacked neatly on the desk and various robes in the closet.  
  
Hermione dumped her books on her bed and put her wand on a bedside table. On her pillow, she saw a bit of parchment. Picking it up, she read it.  
  
Beautiful Hermione,  
Why are you so scared of me? Do you not love me as I love you? Surely you do. If you would love me like I ask of you, there would be no reason for you to fear, my darling.  
--A Secret Admirer  
  
Hermione held back a scream. Slowly, she walked to her door and opened it.  
  
"P-Professor?"  
  
The Potions Master looked up with concern at his student. She backed into her room.  
  
"Well, I'll just be off then, shall I?" Said Sam. He sensed that the two had something serious to talk about.   
  
Severus nodded and followed Hermione into her room.  
  
Hermione waited until she heard Sam leave before she thrust the note into the professors arms and collapsed onto the bed in a mess of tears.  
  
Severus read the note and his eyes widened. Another one? He asked Hermione where she had found it; she pointed to her pile of pillows. But, Merlin's beard, how could it have gotten there?  
  
The Headmaster was out. An urgent letter from the Ministry had arrived, this he knew. He would have to wait until tomorrow morning to tell Dumbledore.  
  
He looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, it will not be until tomorrow that we can talk to the Headmaster. I suggest you get some sleep." He said to her. "Would you like a dreamless sleep potion?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. She nodded dumbly.  
  
Snape left her room and went to his. He did not hear someone entering his quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked at the figure silhouetted in her bedroom door. *That was quick.* she thought. She held out her hand for the vial of potion when the person dropped their hood.   
  
It wasn't Severus.  
  
Hermione snatched her hand back. "Sam?"  
  
The man grinned, but it wasn't Sam's warm smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus was busy rummaging through his potions cabinet. "Where is that blasted vial?" He usually had ample stores of dreamless sleep potion, why was it that he could not find it now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sam? The professor is in his room." Hermione said weakly. "He's not here."  
  
He smiled devilishly. "I know...beautiful Hermione."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she gasped. She reached to the bedside table for her wand, but she was too late.  
  
"Accio wand!" Sam said.  
  
Hermione trembled. "Please, Sam." She whispered. "Please don't."  
  
"Just love my, Hermione." Sam said. "And everything will be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here it is!" Snape exclaimed grasping a bright clear blue vial. He put everything back in order, closed his cabinets and left his room.  
  
Once in the sitting room, he heard movement in Hermione's room. "Miss Granger?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's limbs were tied to her bed posts. And she was naked.   
  
She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so bad. But once again, her voice had been taken. She wanted to be knocked out. But Sam had said he wanted her to enjoy him.  
  
"Miss Granger?" She heard Snape's voice from the sitting room.  
  
She tried to make noise, knowing the effort would be fruitless, but she still tried.  
  
Sam fumbled with his pants and pulled himself out.  
  
Severus walked into the room and froze. A look of shock and horror passed through his face before he moved.  
  
"SAMUEL!" He shouted.  
  
Sam turned around. He looked Severus in they eye and disappeared. When he did, the ropes left and Hermione's voice returned. A loud scream escaped from her lips and she passed out.  
  
Severus dressed Hermione in her pajamas and tucked her into her bed. He walked into the sitting room and told Minerva via floo powder to inform him as soon as Dumbledore returned.  
  
Severus walked back into Hermione's room. He set the fireplace ablaze and sat in a chair by Hermione's bed.   
  
He sat in that chair all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke the following morning. She looked around her room. When had she gotten to bed? She was dressed in her pajamas. When had this happened?  
  
Severus walked in holing a cup of tea. "Good," he said. "You're awake." He handed her the cup, from which she sipped gratefully.   
  
Looking down at her wrists, Hermione saw red marks from rope burn. She felt a pain on the side of her face which she was sure was a bruise.  
  
The both heard someone enter the sitting room. Hermione was praying desperately that it would not be Sam.  
  
"Hello?" Came a cheerful voice. "Sev? Hermione?"   
  
Hermione was wrong. She froze at the sound of his voice and dropped her cup. With a loud clatter, it fell to the floor and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Severus looked from Hermione to the cup (or what was left of it) to the door. With a wave of his wand, Snape cleaned up the mess. He walked into his sitting room.  
  
"Get out." Snape said in a quiet whisper, his voice full of hate.  
  
Sam looked at his friend in shock. "Why, Sev!" He exclaimed. "That is certainly no way to greet a friend."  
  
"You are very right, Samuel." Snape said quietly. "But, if you were any friend of mine, you would not have attacked that girl!" Snape's voice started out as a whisper but slowly rose to a loud thunder.  
  
"But, Sev! I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said in confusion.  
  
Severus looked at Sam for a long, quiet moment. "Wait here," he said finally.  
  
He went into Hermione's room and told her to dress. The he went to his bedroom and retrieved a small crystal vial from his potion stores.  
  
Snape went back to the sitting room. He informed Dumbledore via floo powder that he was coming for a talk.  
  
Severus knocked on Hermione's door and cracked it open.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said. She had just dressed and was now picking a robe to put on over her uniform.  
  
"Let's go," He said.  
  
"But where--" Hermione began.  
  
"To speak with the Headmaster." Severus interrupted.  
  
The three left Snape's quarters. As they passed the potions classroom, Severus posted a note saying that classes were canceled for the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1214 words  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know! PLEASE!!! Pretty Please with sugar on top?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Veritaserum

In The Shadows  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am back in school, so I can't update as often. I'm sorry, but I'll try to be super loyal to my wonderful readers!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You remember Samuel, Headmaster?" Snape asked when he entered Dumbledore's oval shaped office.  
  
The headmaster nodded.  
  
Hermione timidly walked into the room. Staying as far from Samuel that she could be while still staying close to Severus.  
  
"It's him," Hermione whispered to no one imparticular.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Severus looked at her and gestured for her to sit. He put a hand on one of her shoulders.  
  
"We must talk, Headmaster," Severus said, turning to Dumbledore. "It is vitally important." He pointed his wand as Sam, muttered a few words and pocketed his wand. Sam was now sitting, stiff as a stone, with a dazed look on his face.  
  
Severus placed the vial he had retrieved from his potion stores on Dumbledore's desk. It was veritaserum.  
  
"Tell me, Severus," said the Headmaster in a calm voice. "Tell me what has happened."  
  
"Miss Granger had trouble sleeping last night. I went to get her a dreamless sleep potion. Whilst I was in my room searching for it, Samuel had entered the quarters. He did so quite stealthily." Severus said. "I returned to her room to find Samuel poised above her...he once again disappeared when he saw me."  
  
Albus Dumbledore nodded, talking this all in.   
  
"And the truth potion is for Samuel," Dumbledore said. "To get his side of the story."  
  
Severus nodded. He turned to his friend and took out his wand once again. He revived Sam.   
  
Samuel's pleasant disposition was still intact. "Severus! Headmaster!" He said in a cheery sort of shock. "How did I get here?"  
  
"There are some things were are going to have to ask you, Sam." Severus said. "I am afraid I have to ask you to take a dose of veritaserum."  
  
Samuel looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, I've got nothing to hide."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione waved at the carriage which was slowly going smaller and smaller. It was carrying a handsome young man who was on his way to St. Mungo's, the wing for the mentally disturbed people. Who would have thought? A split personality. It was scary. It was so very disturbing.   
  
It was never really discovered how Sam managed to disappear like that. He was so messed up that Hermione was sure that not even Sam himself knew.   
  
Hermione did not know if she would ever be the same. She was a quieter person now; she was much more shy and subdued.  
  
Oh, but she was still afraid. Merlin knew she was afraid. Of course she was, how could she not be? Hermione knew she could not simply forget everything that happened.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Severus were sitting in his quarters that evening.   
  
"Am I safe now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," Severus said. "You're safe now."  
  
"Does that mean I have to leave?"  
  
"Leave?" The professor looked at his student with confusion.  
  
"Yes, go back to Gryffindor tower," Hermione informed him.  
  
Severus smiled. He didn't want her to leave. He had grown quite fond of the young girl. It was quite something; he had not cared about anyone in a long time. (a/n: not in a sexual way [sorry!]) Unfortunately, the decision was not up to him.  
  
"We'll have to talk to the Headmaster about that." Snape said.  
  
"And if Professor Dumbledore says I that I may stay?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Then stay you shall, Miss Granger." Professor Snape said with a rare smile. "Then stay you shall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fini  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is. That's my story. I think I like it. I don't know. Do you like it? I am so insecure about this. I didn't even know the end was near! I am quite relieved though; I was worried about how I would finish it. 


End file.
